90210fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yettie
Yup, this is a talk page, congratulations. Do stuff, I think, er, talk, or something...like, on it, or something. Er...yeah. :Thanks for your nice words. I appreciate it. --James26 09:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Great work Have to say I love the additions you've made to the main page, particularly the photos and quick summaries in "Microscope." Regarding your question, what exactly did you mean by fully functional article featuring system? This is the first time I've ever helped run a wiki, so I may not be too familiar with all the terms. James26 19:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :See this and have a look around. There's a system which determines a featured article every day. [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 21:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I, for one, have no objections if you want to include that sort of thing here. James26 02:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well maybe when we get a few more articles. At the moment there's only like three active users here, aren't there? [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] Pictoscope? Are you planning on adding content to this new section soon? If not, I sort of wanted to have the policies there in the meanwhile, so that they can be easily seen by new viewers right away. The "About" page still links to them, so I'm not too worried -- just wondering what you planned on doing. James26 19:59, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I was actually hoping you would find two good pictures to highlight on the main page. Kind of like a picture feature thing. The policies are still there I just merged them with "Help Out". Feel free to revert it if you really don't like it. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 20:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::All right...let me know if it's what you had in mind, and if there's anything else I can do. James26 21:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well I'm just fiddling with the site css for the moment. But if you could find two good pictures for the week and fill in all the fill-able in details there under pictoscope. I think you'd be a better picture picker, so I'll leave that to you. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 21:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Truthfully, I'm not going to be around every week to update. I've actually got to focus on some real-life business after today. I may pop in now and then to help out again, though, since I really enjoyed helping start the place up, and I'm as proud of what we've done here as you and Taylor. James26 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Tag on main page Hi. Wanted to ask if you really think 1,000 articles seems realistic. At the moment, pretty much everything has been covered except for episode listings. Other than those, I think we've got every notable character, actor, show summary, and location. No one's added anything new, so I'm figuring that the main focus from here will be on improving what currently exists. Just wondering what exactly you had in mind with regard to the 800+ proposed articles. James26 05:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, maybe I'll change it to something like 500 or 200. It's just that the number of articles was not on the main page and so I thought I'd add a countdown as well. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 07:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.13 In case you didn't already get the message, I was asked to let everyone know about the new MediaWiki 1.13. Info is available here. 12:02, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Userpage Just going for minimalism I suppose; it seemed rather outdated. Thanks for checking up. James26 12:47, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :That's okay, cause without you this wiki would be long dead.... — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 19:30, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Thanks for your message. Nice talking to you again. Not much going on right now (besides a new "...Is Not" policy). Take care, and let me know if you ever need help on anything else you're doing. --James26 18:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeh, nice talking to you, too. Do you hang around other wikis or just this one? When I say "hang around" I don't mean it literally, of course, I mean "have a user account". Hanging around a wiki would be freaky. In fact I don't think they're even places. Err. Also, I thought I saw some new users editing? Or was that my imagination? — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 19:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) French Version Hi! James26 said you (and Game widow) may help me. I would like to contribute with kind of a french version of this wiki. But I'm not an expert. Do you think it's possible ? Should I start from the beginning or from this version ? Do you think Wikia Help would be enough to help a non -expert ? Thanks anyway, have a good week-end--Etsol 00:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Translating a wiki is effectively creating a whole new wiki and a lot of work. You would need to find an experienced french editor/admin to help you if you're a new to creating a wiki. It is best to ask around at other French wikis to get some help. A good start would probably just be to contact Wikia and ask around. It is probably easiest if you just start off from the basis of this website and just start work on translating the pages. Do you speak both languages well? 10:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh how noobie of me. I signed as a IP. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 11:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your answer. I actually understand english way much better that I can speak it. That's why I don't dare to create much new articles with much stuff. ;-) But Melrose Place has only a little bit secret for me, so it's ok for translating. So, if I understand you well, it would be easiest to start off from the basis of this website but it's creating a new wiki in the same time?! When you say "contact wikia", you means put a request on Wikianswers? (I realise I have no knowledge enough in Wikia system to create taht alone! ;-) Thanks Yettie--Etsol 00:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Have you talked to the wikia helper on this site? What I think you should do is yes start from the basis of this website, basically and then work your way through translating the pages. However changing features that are on this website will have to be maintained on the french website. Once you have created it, hopefully you'll get users and the wiki will grow in maybe a different direction to this one. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 11:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Pages Hi, someone made two pages for Annie Wilson, but one of them is tittled "Anal Wilson" could you delete that please? Degrassi90210 03:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : Done. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 20:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC)